Indulgence of Want
by lamiabeauty
Summary: An avoidant partner prompted Hisoka to ponder his position after the events in Kyoto. Along with handling a new case, developing friendships and alliances, and navigating budding attractions, Hisoka leapt into the unknown in order to forge a needed change.


Hisoka reclined languidly in his office chair. It was nearing noon, and his partner had yet to appear for work. _Not at all surprising_ , Hisoka thought to himself somewhat sardonically as he arched a delicate eyebrow at Tsuzuki's vacant workspace. This had been a reoccurring phenomenon during the past couple of months. Though Tsuzuki had not yet suggested anything was amiss, Hisoka couldn't suppress the budding worry for his partner. He was curious about what was occupying Tsuzuki today, as well as what had the other days. Curiosity was not, however, going to force Hisoka to confront the issue. He decided to simply wait and observe.

A soft knock on the office room door gently shook Hisoka from his thoughts.

"Come in," Hisoka said, wondering who was behind the entry. To his surprise, and honest delight, Wakaba opened the door. She was wearing her pulled back into a loose bun. To Hisoka, it was a becoming style for the girl. She was dressed in a cornflower blue sweater dress.

"Good afternoon, Hisoka. Hey, I couldn't help but notice that Tsuzuki isn't in yet. I was wondering if you'd like to come out to lunch with me. There's a little café I've been wanting to try," Wakaba said with a smile.

Hisoka realized that he really had never spent time with Wakaba, apart from brief conversations and meetings at functions. He decided that it wouldn't hurt to get to know the miko better.

"Let's go then," Hisoka said decisively. He gracefully rose from his chair, grabbed his coat and guided Wakaba out of the room by the arm. Wakaba started a bit at the action, but made no comment. Hisoka surprised himself with his impulse since he had not ever been one for casual touches. _Time for some changes_ , he thought.

The café Wakaba chose was a reproduction of what one could find nestled in Paris. Upon entering, Hisoka and Wakaba were promptly ushered by a bubbly hostess into a cozy corner by a window. After reviewing the menu, they placed their orders and sat in a moment of companionable silence. Hisoka took a moment to admire the view. There was some scattering of snow on the ground that had not yet melted. Few people bustled about on the sidewalk, most likely due to the frigid weather.

"So, Hisoka...how is everything going?" asked Wakaba amicably.

"Hmm..everything's fine, I suppose. It's been pretty quiet lately," Hisoka responded nonchalantly. Internally, he was cringing and hoping she wouldn't bring up anything regarding Tsuzuki. No, he really was not in the mood to discuss his partner at the moment.

"Yeah, it's been pretty quiet at work for me too. Hajime's practically itching for something to happen, haha," Wakaba said while quietly chuckling.

"I think a lot of us are somewhat restless," Hisoka added softly. Wakaba looked like she was about to say something when the waitress arrived with their food.

"Here's your food. Let me know if you guys need anything else. Enjoy!" The waitress placed the food on the table and turned to leave, not before throwing a flirtatious wink in Hisoka's direction. He promptly reddened and scowled, earning a giggle from Wakaba.

"What do you expect, Hisoka? You're quite fetching to eye, you know," chirped Wakaba. When she only received a raised eyebrow in response she continued, "Haven't you noticed how many stares you get back at the Bureau? Honestly, I'm shocked you don't have holes all over your body from it all!"

"...no," responded Hisoka dubiously.

"Well they're definitely there. Like I said, you're very attractive," Wakaba declared before turning her attention to her meal.

"Thanks…" Hisoka didn't really know what to say back to her, and truthfully had no coherent thought on the matter in general. With that, he decided to just join Wakaba in eating their food.

The rest of the time at the café passed serenely, both parties enjoying some much needed reprieve from the monotonous work environment. Upon returning to the Bureau, Hisoka and Wakaba parted ways not before the latter requested they dine together another time. Hisoka agreed, feeling an unexpected jolt of anticipation for the next meeting. Wakaba proved herself to be a pleasant diversion from Tsuzuki-related thoughts and he certainly didn't mind the idea of indulging in that again.


End file.
